


Of Voids and Eggs and Bad Decisions

by BlueBloodstains



Series: you and i will always be back then [1]
Category: Sail Away, Sail Away ARG, Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, House egging, Shenanigans, because why not, or he at least doesnt like Cloud Guy at all, this is a highschool au for the Sail Away ARG I’m in, thomas sanders is a cool vice principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodstains/pseuds/BlueBloodstains
Summary: “Hey, Elo, if I went and egged this guy’s house would you cover for me?” Wink’s not sure if she’s serious or not.“...Yeah,” Elo eventually answers. “Not like we’ll be getting out of the void anytime soon, huh?”Wink nods, and hums. “Cool. Coolcoolcool. Coooool.”





	Of Voids and Eggs and Bad Decisions

_ “Miss Fontaine! No hats in school, love! I’m afraid that’s another day of detention.” _

_ “No talking in detention! That’s another day!” _

_ “You can’t text in school! Don’t you know that’s, like, why you’re here in the first place, dear? That’s another day.”  _

_ “You only stand up in detention when you’re allowed to leave, Miss Fontaine. That’s another day.” _

“But-!”

_ “Oooh, and talking back? Shooting for two more days, are we?” _

“But Mr.-“

_ “Wow, and now it’s four!” _

* * *

Wink Fontaine was losing her mind. 

If she had to spend another day in the Void (as affectionately named by the students of SA High), she was going to launch herself into the sun. As the days went on, her phone has long since stopped buzzing at its spot in the box by the library door, her many extracurricular activities having stopped asking if ‘she was going to make it today?’ a few days into her stay at the Void. It’s been a good month, now, and they have learned to stop asking. 

Slowly but surely the Void has gained new members, Elo sitting at the table closest to hers, ‘Cinth asleep at a table farther away. They would have had four members, but- and Wink remembers with a small amount of pride- a little bit of lying goes a long way. At least Ames gets her afternoons back. 

The Cloud Guy (another name lovingly given by the student body) seemed to have it out for Elo and Wink (as well as really  _ all _ of the students at this godforsaken high school), giving them extra days for stupid, stupid reasons: Elo once took too long getting water from the water fountain and  _ oh look, another day,  _ and Wink was caught trying to make a sword out of the many markers in her bag out of boredom, and  _ oh boy, fun police says they’ll see you here tomorrow! _

(He didn’t need to give Hyacinth more days; ‘Cinth brought a knife to school and accidentally stabbed Mr. Prince. They were probably going to be in the Void for life.)

She would groan if she wasn’t one-hundred percent certain she’d get another day of detention for it. She’s honestly surprised it’s only the three of them right now. She wonders when other members of the Void Squad will be thrown into their midst, and for what stupid reasons. 

The Cloud Guy stands up and Elo and Wink perk up as he goes, and  _ yes,  _ this is what they’ve been hoping for. 

“Don’t get into any trouble until I get back,” he says, and Wink hates his dumb voice. “Or you know what that means.”

He exits the library, and they wait for a moment. Two moments. Three, now. Four.

On the fifth moment they both share a quiet sigh of relief, and Wink drags her hands down her face with a quiet  _ “aghhhhhhhhh…..”  _

Wink turns a little to face Elo, and groans again. “Hey, Elo, if I went and egged this guy’s house would you cover for me?” She’s not sure if she’s serious or not. 

Elo winces and thinks a little, weighing the pros and cons. Wink watches the face journey, and begins thinking about the cost of eggs.

“...Yeah,” Elo eventually answers. “Not like we’ll be getting out of the void anytime soon, huh?”

Wink nods, and hums. “Cool. Coolcoolcool. Coooool.” She crosses her arms on the table and rests her head on them, thinking about the logistics of such a situation. 

If she got caught, that’d probably be pretty bad. Could you press charges on a twelve-year old if they egged your house? What if Cloud Guy has, like, security cameras? Someone that mean to teenagers probably had some measure of defense against random acts of vandalism, or else he was very foolish. Was it even worth it? 

She asks herself that question, and it’s at that moment Cloud Guy returns to the Void, and Wink sees the stupid cocky grin on his face. 

It’s also at that exact moment that the more chaotic part of her reasons,  _ sidenote, _ what if she  _ didn’t  _ get caught?

Well. It looks like she’s doing this, huh?

* * *

Upon leaving the library, Wink pulls out her phone, opens her discord. 

**AWinkToThePast**

_ hey Ames if anyone asks you I told you I was gonna stay over at Elo’s house tonight!!!!  _

**SweetSunshineBinx**

Be careful and don’t do anything stupid ily

**AWinkToThePast**

it might be a bit too late on the stupid thing but cool thanks ily too!!!!! :D

She laughs at the concerned gif Amelia sends her, and locks her phone. 

* * *

Alright. There are two cartons of eggs in Wink’s bag, as well as three rolls of toilet paper. She’s wearing dark colors, and her hat, while it pained her to take it off, is safely on her dresser. She looks unrecognizable (probably), and while she would be concerned about her height giving her away, there are tons of short people at SA so she’s probably going to be fine. 

Her bike glides along the sidewalk to the destination on her GPS, and she has time to decide if this is a bad idea.

Well,  _ that’s _ a stupid question, she reasons.  _ Of course  _ it’s a bad idea. It’s probably one of the worst ideas she’s ever had.  _ However _ , the same chaotic part of her says,  _ it’s also a very fun idea. _

And so, Wink keeps going. It was dark, and the night air was sharp and clear. The wind whistled through her undone hair as she rode her bike, and she let the anticipation energize her as she went. The familiar sound of her wheels turning was comforting.

She had to stop herself when she realizes she’s already gone past the house she was looking for. She turned around and rode back a house or two, and then she was staring down the house of The Cloud Guy. The lights weren’t on, and while his car was in the driveway, she hoped he was a heavy sleeper. 

She gripped a roll of toilet paper in her hand and eyed the tree in his front yard. Wink threw it, and watched with a special kind of satisfaction as it got stuck in the tree’s branches. Throwing the other two until there was nothing left, she pulled out a carton of eggs, grinning sharply. 

Wink quietly walked closer, holding an egg in one hand. 

Bracing herself, she threw it, and it landed on a window with a  _ smack!  _ She winces. Not her ideal starting point, but sure. 

She began throwing them quicker, starting to laugh as she went, each egg on the wall a testament to her spite. She was wrong, before. This was a  _ great  _ idea. 

She’s almost halfway through her second carton when a light on the second floor turns on. 

_ This was an absolutely horrible idea. _ The worst one she’s ever had,  **_for sure._ ** She takes one second to consider the consequences of her actions and then she’s sprinting back to her bike, the fear deciding to express itself as a wild cackle that bubbles up through her. Is she old enough to go to juvie?  _ Will he press charges? Does he know who she is? _

If that is the case, Wink Fontaine has gotten herself into a situation she is not very sure how to get out of.

She’s on her bike and stumbles a little as she tries to get going, and that’s just enough time for CG to burst out of his front door. Wink’s panicked laughing turns to panicked screaming because  _ oh gosh why is she doing this oh gosh this was a mistake oh gosh oh my gosh. _

She finally gets going as she hears CG’s yelling, the wheels of her bike making quick work on the pavement. He’s running but she’s faster, and then she’s gone. 

She’s a few houses away when she realizes she did it, she’s  _ done it,  _ and sudden glee and fear seeps into her bones. She’s giggling, now, and sure it’s a little hysterical, but she finds that she doesn’t really care as she rides off into the night. 

* * *

Wink Fontaine is called into the office the next morning. 

Mr. Sanders is sitting in front of her, grimacing, his hands folded on his desk. Apparently Cloud Guy  _ did  _ have security cameras. 

Mr. Sanders asks her where she was last night, what she was doing. Wink lies a whole lot, and she’s not sure if Mr. Sanders believes her, but she tells him Elo and Amelia can testify where she was. She shows him a picture she took with Elo once, and claims it to be from last night. She’s not sure he believes her  _ then,  _ either, but he seems satisfied.

There are many short people at SA, after all, Mr. Sanders says. Who can say who the real culprit was?

Wink decides she likes Mr. Sanders a whole lot. 

* * *

She returns to the Void, not sure if that actually just happened or not. ‘Cinth is still asleep at their table, and Elo greets her with a wave and a questioning look as she walks in. 

She asks herself the question  _ was it worth it?  _ As she sits down at her table. 

It’s at that moment that Cloud Guy walks in to keep watch, looking angry and frustrated, his usual cocky grin nowhere to be seen. He spits something like “ _fuckin’_ _teenagers”_ when he sits down at his desk. 

A strange pride fills her chest when she sees him and she decides that  _ yes, _ yes it  _ was _ worth it. 

_ (She clears her throat too loudly twenty minutes later, and has to stifle the groan in her throat when Cloud Guy accuses them of trying to communicate in detention, and gives them both another day.) _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting. I haven’t written this much for a fic in like a year oh my gosh. What have you done to me Patmun


End file.
